Muggle Devices continued
by AlienEeeter
Summary: Please read authors notes before you continue onto the story. Hermione and Draco fall for eachother in the worst ways...
1. Chapter 7

A/N:

A word of warning. This story is incomplete as in, it's missing the first 6 chapters, which were origionally written by a girl named VelvetBlood, who's account is no longer active. That means all of her stories are gone, including the beginning of this one. I could just take this down, but I still really love what I have written, and enjoy re-reading all of the reviews it has gotten over the years, so I choose for it to remain.

If you still want to read this (and I hope you do), here are the major plot points of the first 6 chapters:

Hermione spends the summer going into her seventh year with her cousins in America, where she decides to sex up her image a bit my straightening her hair, shortening he school skirts, and getting her tongue pierced. These changes (especially the tongue ring) provoke Draco into seeing her in a different light, and he begins to pursue her.

It's been so long since I've read her portion of the story, all I can tell you is that it started out as a fluff piece, but in the process she lost interest in the character pairing, and decided to darken things up a bit, but ultimately decided that she didn't want to finish it at all, and handed it over to me.

Another warning. This is a really heavy R rating for sexual violence

* * *

Chapter 7 

Hermione ran, finally collapsing on the floor beside the Fat Lady's portrait. The cool stone floor felt good against her body, which was burning with a white-hot flame from the contact between her body and Malfoy' s. At the same time, an icy lump was forming in the pit of her stomach. It was her hatred, disappointment and doubts pulling together, making her want to be sick.

"Let me throw up," she whispered to the empty hall. "Make it go away."

The regret of the makeover, the clothes, hair, piercings…washed over her, in cold ocean waves. She should never of done any of it, she knew that now. Had she kept her frizzy hair and old uniforms, and if she hadn't gotten that damn piercing, nothing would have happened to her. She would have gone on invisible as a woman. Why not continue as a little kid? Malfoy would have never noticed her. He would have left it alone, and gone on torturing her the same way he always had. The same way that he taunted Harry and Ron.

Hermione started crying then, tears running freely down her face. She made no move to wipe them away, hoping to drown in them like Alice had. Instead, she fell asleep on the hard floor in the corridor.

* * *

Satisfied. Draco went to bed that night very satisfied with what he had done to that dirty little Mudblood. Mental torment was what he did best. The only doubt he'd had disappeared in moments. Would she tell a professor? No. She'd think that she brought it on upon herself. 

And hadn't she? Those short skirts, that blasted sexy ball of metal in her mouth. If it hadn't been for that, he may have let the rest pass after a while. But that little Muggle device had everything to do with the lust that had been burning in him since he had seen her on the train.

Under the sheets his hand grasped his semi-erect penis. Kissing her had been a pleasure that he would certainly have again, as soon as possible. The most amazing part was how little she had resisted him, Draco Malfoy, her mortal enemy since they were eleven. She really was a little slut. She had wanted him, wanted him badly.

He replayed the feelings of kissing her, warm mouths pressed together, running his tongue over that warm, smooth metal ball. What a pleasure it would be to feel that on every inch of his body. He thought of her body; long beautifully tanned legs stretching up under that tiny little skirt which hid what must have been - and he would be very upset if it weren't so - white cotton panties.

Draco's hand was working furiously now, although he imagined it was that of a certain Gryffindor.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron shook the sleeping girl softly. 

Hermione opened her eyes to find Ron, Harry, and Lavender looking down at her. She was curled up in a ball on the floor like a cat, and had been that way for hours. Embarrassed, she sat up, wincing at her sore muscles.

"Hi guys," she said, faking a smile.

"Lavender said you didn't come to bed last night," Harry said, while Lavender nodded behind him. "We were worried."

Ron tacked onto Harry's statement, looking pale. "What the hell are you doing out here? Did something happen?"

"What? No, no. Nothing like that. I guess I fell asleep while on watch last night. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You look like you've been crying," Lavender said.

"Crying? Don't be silly. Whatever for?" Hermione got shakily to her feet. "Again, I'm sorry if you were worried. I just fell asleep. I'll go get cleaned up, and meet you for breakfast in a few minutes, okay?"

The three looked at her warily.

"Okay," Harry said finally. "But if you want to talk about something, anything..."

"I'll go straight to you. Great. See you in a few."

She escaped into the portrait hole. As she changed into a fresh short skirt, she wondered if she shouldn't take the hem back down before going to breakfast. She got as far as getting a pair of scissors out of a drawer before she stopped. Her old Gryffindor courage came back to her. Malfoy could threaten her all he liked, but afraid or not, she wasn't going to show that he got to her the night before.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and apply makeup. Looking in the mirror, Hermione touched her lips softly. She could still feel his kisses if she closed her eyes. It was the first time she had been kissed since Viktor in her forth year. Viktor's kisses had always been gentle and chaste. Not like Malfoy's bruising mouth, pressed tight against hers and-

Stop! Don't think about it. You'll only want him again!

The thought shocked through her brain. Her anger with him and disgust with herself had suppressed it until then.

No, she told herself sternly. You don't want it. You don't want him.

But the horrible truth was, she did.


	2. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope that we're all on the same page here when I say that this is a "very R rated fic." I hope this will be taken into account when you read this. VelvetBlood started it out as a humor/romance. Ain't happening. It's only going to get worse from here. Unhappiness, sex, and violence ahead. You have all been forewarned.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Ron, come with me to the library." Hermione stood over him as he played chess with Dean on the floor.  
  
"I'm busy. And stop looking up her skirt," he snapped at Dean.  
  
"Sorry," Dean muttered. "You doing anything this weekend, Hermione?"  
  
Ron looked at him, eyes blazing. "Like you? I think not."  
  
Hermione smiled at Dean. "We'll see." Ron glared at her then. "Please Ron, come with me."  
  
"You've never had a problem going alone before."  
  
She sighed. If she could only tell him why she really needed him with her.but she wouldn't dare. Besides the embarrassment, there was also the inevitable 'I told you so' to deal with. "Okay. Well, when you get finished, maybe you could come find me?"  
  
"Sure," he said in a distracted tone, moving his queen to put Dean into check.  
  
"Thanks." She left him to wander down to the library.  
  
She kept alert for any sign of Malfoy, but there was none. She had made herself scarce while not in classes for the past two days. It was easy enough to keep him at bay in the halls, as she always had Harry and Ron with her. She liked to think that she was in control, but if she were she wouldn't be feeling afraid, and she wouldn't be having the dreams..  
  
That was another thing entirely. Hot, sweaty dreams that woke her up in the night and made going back to sleep impossible. She had had one that very morning, waking her at dawn, extremely uncomfortable, and wishing she had another Muggle device - one that ran on D batteries.  
  
She managed to arrive at the library without any problems. Malfoy was nowhere to be found, much to her relief. This cheered her some, though in the back of her mind she felt some sort of sick disappointment that he wasn't there.  
  
She set down her bag next to another on an empty table, and then headed into the stacks to look up some things for McGonagall's class. She had been asking so many questions, the frustrated professor had ordered her to 'Just look it up Granger!'  
  
***  
  
He had spent the better part of two evenings wasted in the library, waiting for that Gryffindor slut to grace his vision once again. She was afraid of him. This made Draco smile.  
  
But the truth was if he didn't get another taste of her soon it wouldn't matter to him if he raped her in the halls in front of the entire school, just as long as she was his.  
  
By chance, he had left the library to run to the bathroom, and when he returned, there was a bag sitting next to his. About bloody time. He knew everything about her, including what her school bag looked like. Apparently, she didn't know even the colour of his.  
  
"My dear Hermione," Draco said softly to himself. "You should have stayed in."  
  
He wove his way into the dense stacks, finding her in the transfiguration section, far in the back of the room. The library had been fairly empty to begin with, but there was not a living soul near the section. Her back was to him. He could see that she had dressed down for the excursion of knowledge, wearing her new skirt and a thin white blouse. He could see a black bra through the flimsy material. She was beautiful, and he would take her right there if he possibly could.  
  
He stepped closer. He put a hand on her shoulder to twist her around. "Don't avoid me again."  
  
She wore a look of abject horror. She dropped the book she had been holding. "I thought I told you not to touch me."  
  
She attempted to shove him away, but he pushed her against the bookshelf. "And I thought I said I would touch you whenever I wanted."  
  
***  
  
No. Not again. A heat flared up between her legs, which slowly spread over her whole body. She felt her cheeks redden. Looking into his eyes, she saw something in that cold silver, and it scared and excited her at the same time.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she initiated the kiss. Later she would remember that. She lunged against him, pressing her mouth to his hot lips. A low moan of surprise escaped from his throat. She plunged her tongue into his open mouth, taking him the same way he had taken her, and as half of her was lecturing, the other half didn't care.  
  
***  
  
Nothing surprised him more than when she gave herself to him, attacking him with her mouth. The vixen, he thought vaguely, before his brain clouded over with red. He pressed his body up against hers, his hips grinding into hers. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingernails into his back.  
  
***  
  
As she dug her nails into his back, Hermione felt him harden against her own heated privates. If their mouths hadn't been locked together, she would have been begging for him to take her right there, so she was relieved he was kissing her. Instead, a gasp got caught in her throat.  
  
***  
  
He smiled. I'd almost prefer it if you would struggle. Almost. He forced his mouth to pull away from hers, kissing that soft space behind her ear before nibbling gently on her earlobe. Her hips thrust forward at the contact. "Something you want, Granger?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
***  
  
He bit down harder. Her legs weakened, forcing her to hold him tighter, for fear of falling. I'm going to die, she thought. He nibbled at her a little more, traveling over her neck, down between the valley of her breasts as far as her shirt would allow. He reached up to undo the buttons. "No," she managed to gasp.  
  
He ignored her. "You asked for this, Mudblood." Opening her shirt, despite her protests, nearly to her waist, he saw that the bra was not black, but navy blue. It suited her.  
  
"Please don't," she begged.  
  
He looked at her with an evil grin. "Then call for help. But I won't stop. Do you really want anyone to see you like this?" With his words he pulled the cup covering her left breast down under it, freeing perfection, soft and full, with a pert pink nipple just waiting for him to suckle.  
  
***  
  
Viktor, always the perfect gentleman, had never done anything like this. The one time he had touched her breast intimately he had apologized and backed down. At the time, she hadn't known how to tell him that she'd wanted more. But now she was getting a lot more than she had ever dreamed of.  
  
From Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
The bitch quivered as he let his lips pass over her tit, his tongue grazing the nipple ever so lightly. He clamped down on it, sucking and licking. He glanced up at her face to see closed eyes, open mouth, flushed cheeks. How could I let this creature take hold of me like this? In the throws of passion, she was beautiful. He needed more.  
  
He let his hand drop, moving up under her skirt on the inside of her leg. "No," she muttered, pushing his hand away.  
  
"Yes." His hand returned to the same position.  
  
Again, she pushed him away, twice. "No means *no.*" she said forcefully, pushing him away. She attempted to fix her clothes.  
  
"I'm afraid that is no longer an option, Mudblood whore." He launched himself at her, again attacking her breast, biting and sucking harshly. She whimpered in pain as she tried to push him off.  
  
When he backed off there was already a dark red hickey developing above her nipple. "That's your Dark Mark," he said hoarsely. "It makes you mine." His eyes were aflame with rage and lust.  
  
"I'll never be yours, Malfoy." With that, she fixed her clothes and smoothed down her hair. "I'm not yours. I'm not anybody's." 


	3. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope that we're all on the same page here when I say that this is a "very R rated fic." *wink* I hope this will be taken into account when you read this. Thanks for all the reviews, and no, jstalil420, this will not be a humor/romance fic. It's only going to get worse from here. Unhappiness and violence ahead. You have all been forewarned.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Hermione tried to dress quickly to hide the large, dark bruise. Parvati, who was prone to watching the other girls dress, noticed right away. "I thought you went to the library last night," she accused.  
  
Hermione quickly hooked her bra. The mark showed faintly through the thin silk. "I did." She finished dressing as fast as possible to cover it.  
  
"Then what's that big sucker-bite doing on your boob?" At that point, the girl's loud exclamations attracted Lavender's attention as well.  
  
"Was it Harry or Ron?" she asked eagerly. "C'mon. You can tell us."  
  
"It's none of your business, but if you must know, it was neither of them. And no, I can't tell you."  
  
"I'll bet it was Dean!" Lavender carried on. "Last night he asked her out and she said maybe," she explained to Parvati.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Well, not in as many words, but you *did.* And not five minutes after you left, he left as well, after Ron plowed him into the ground."  
  
"It's not Dean either. Wait. Ron was supposed to meet me after his game was over."  
  
Parvati shrugged. "He and I offered to help Neville with some homework. I guess he forgot."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Well, anyway, not a word to anyone about the hickey-"  
  
"Sucker bite." Parvati interrupted.  
  
"Whatever! Just please don't say anything to anybody about it. All right?"  
  
The other two girls looked at each other for a moment. "Okay," Parvati agreed finally. Lavender nodded as well. "But," Parvati continued. "Only because you're the Head Girl, and in a position of authority. And we may someday ask for favours in return."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said, feeling tired already. "Thanks you two."  
  
***  
  
The urge to fuck the girl had not left Draco after their make-out session in the stacks. If anything, the situation had gotten worse. He knew there was only one way to successfully bed her, though. Take a little and back off, then come back for more. Patience would make her a trophy he could enjoy for a long time. In the mean time, she was always on his mind.  
  
"So which of those silly Gryffindor girls would you fuck?" he posed a question to Crabbe and Goyle at breakfast the next day.  
  
"Uh, none of them?" Goyle said slowly.  
  
"You guys are so gross," Pansy sniffed, overhearing the conversation from across the table. "Talking about such things. I'm trying to eat here!"  
  
"You can play too," Draco said easily. "Which girl would you fuck?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Crabbe finally spoke. "Gonna have to go with Patil. Yeah."  
  
"I'll take the sister," Goyle agreed, thankful to have the decision taken off of his hands.  
  
Draco pretended to consider their choices, grateful that they hadn't questioned the motives of such an inquiry. "Not bad, even though one of them is in *Ravenclaw,* Goyle."  
  
"Hermione Granger," Pansy said. Draco's head shot up to look at her. "She could use a good hard dicking. Stuck up bitch."  
  
"I quite agree," Draco said softly.  
  
"Hey," Crabbe nudged Goyle. "Maybe we could go fetch her one night, take turns with her." Goyle laughed with his friend.  
  
Draco looked at them, eyes daggers. "Don't be stupid," he said harshly. "She'd never let you get away with it."  
  
"He's right," Pansy said, waving her fork at them. "Girls like that, they have no shame. She'd even report you two to Snape before keeping quiet."  
  
The two then moved on to plans of Eloise Midgen, Hermione forgotten. Draco was relieved.  
  
***  
  
"Malfoy's looking at you," Ron said jealously as the walked towards Potions. "Has been since we left the hall. No, don't look."  
  
Hermione turned her head anyway. Malfoy grinned and mimed a kiss at her. She returned it by giving him the finger. He mouthed the word "later". She turned back and continued walking straightforward. "Don't worry about it, Ron," she said. "I can handle him."  
  
Both of her friends stared at her. "What was that, just now? The sign language shit?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look, you two. Only once before this year has a guy ever noticed me for what I am. A woman. Now they all are. I don't like all of the attention, but I like a lot of it. Sometimes you have to take the bad with the good. It's a fact of life."  
  
"You don't need to be noticed," Ron grumbled. "You were fine before. Perfect, even."  
  
"In your opinion, Ronald Weasley. Though I don't remember you ever expressing it." She picked up her pace, walking ahead of them and getting into the classroom first. The three of them usually sat near the middle, but this time she took herself all the way to the back, where no one ever sat. When Harry and Ron caught up, they noted her annoyance with them and sat in their usual seats.  
  
When Malfoy entered the room his eyes met with Hermione's, and he made his way up to her table. "You want to be partners today, baby doll?"  
  
"Not particularly." She looked past him and saw both Ron and Harry staring at her. "On second thought, go right ahead."  
  
He followed her gaze. "Ah. Making the little boyfriends jealous, are we?"  
  
Yes. "Touch me and die."  
  
"How about I touch you, and you let me."  
  
"That could work too."  
  
***  
  
"Good." He sat down in the empty chair beside her. It was really a choice table for them. The entire room was in front of them, with only Snape ever looking in their direction. He could do pretty much whatever he wanted to her.  
  
It was part of Snape's infamous lecture series. Draco already knew the subject matter, and also knew that if he did, so did Granger. Yet she sat next to him, diligently taking notes like the good, perfect student she was. Halfway through class he let his hand slip under the table. Her robe was held closed by simple buttons that he had mastered the one handed approach to long ago. She hissed at his touch on her bare leg. He left it there the entire class. Not moving his hand any closer to what he really wanted to touch, but never once taking it away.  
  
The act turned him on immensely. Towards the end of class, Draco noticed what she had been writing. Apparently, it turned her on as well.  
  
"Infusion of Alligator blood and how long is his hand going to be on my leg? Do not go anywhere near my underwear I swear I will kick your arse halfway to the moon. I can't believe I'm letting myself do this. Granger, if you had just lost your virginity over the summer like you had planned, you would not be in this mess today. Fuck. I need him so bad why wont he touch me.singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain.."  
  
He smiled at the last line, even though he had no idea what it meant. He had every intention of slipping a finger under her knickers, but Snape called the class to a close and she jumped up out of her seat like lightening.  
  
***  
  
She knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible, before she did something incredibly stupid. Hermione rushed from the room, past Harry and Ron, to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's, but she didn't care. Slamming a stall door shut, she sat down and quickly and put a hand underneath sopping wet panties, which was as close as she'd ever gotten to real sex. She swallowed moans as she came, supporting herself with one hand against the stall's wall.  
  
She cleaned up at the sink, washing her hands and face, re-buttoning the two buttons Malfoy had undone. Her underwear was thoroughly soaked, it felt dirty against her skin, so she took them off and stuffed them into the pocket of her robes. "How did my life turn out like this?" she asked herself aloud. "Draco Malfoy, of all people."  
  
She sighed and left the room, late to Care of Magical Creatures. Little did she know, Myrtle had been hiding in the other toilet stall the entire time. 


	4. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope that we're all on the same page here when I say that this is a "very R rated fic." I hope this will be taken into account when you read this. VelvetBlood started it out as a humor/romance. Ain't happening. It's only going to get worse from here. (No, wait. This is the worst. Maybe.) Unhappiness, sex, and violence ahead. You have all been forewarned.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione was in agony over Malfoy. Yes, he was evil. He had never and had yet to treat her well (save for a few perfect kisses, of course). And yet he still tempted her more than any other had in her entire life.  
  
Frustrated Virgin Syndrome, she finally decided.  
  
But was sleeping with the enemy the cure? It was dinner, and Hermione looked over the crowds of people at the Slytherin table. She reached into her pocket and felt the pair of underwear in it. Still damp.  
  
Yes. It was.  
  
***  
  
As the students all filed out of the hall at the end of the meal, Granger brushed up against Draco. She pushed something soft and moist into his hand. Students jostled him as he stopped to look at what he was holding. It was a pair of white cotton panties.  
  
On rounds that night he paced impatiently. The scrap of white fabric he was holding had to have been an invitation. If it wasn't, Granger would have regretted that tongue piercing for the rest of her life, once he ripped it out.  
  
At midnight he was rewarded. She came around the corner, school robes undone and flowing behind her, the full glory of her body revealed in her school uniform. "I still hate you, you know," she said in greeting.  
  
"That's fine. I hate you more."  
  
She blushed and looked at her feet. He liked the effect: young, shy. "Just wanted to make sure we both know where we stand." She pulled him close to her by his green and silver tie. "Let's get this over with," she whispered in his ear. Despite her confidence, there was fear.  
  
That's right. Be afraid of me. Hate me. It will only make it better.   
  
***  
  
Hermione copied Malfoy's movements from the library, running her tongue over his neck and nipping at his ears. The tongue ring, which she had never really tried out on anyone, had an interesting effect on Malfoy. It made him moan and gasp and thrust his hips into hers. These were all things that she enjoyed.  
  
As their mouths clashed, four hands frantically, without talent or skill, began to undress the two lust-filled teenagers. She managed to pull off his tie, but her shaking fingers did not want to work as she tried to unbutton his shirt.  
  
He pulled her blouse out from her waistband, and his fingers, frantic as hers, had just as much trouble with her shirt. "Wait a minute," he finally breathed, pushing her away. "Damn, you are one hot bitch."  
  
She frowned. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Why don't you do a little strip tease for me."  
  
"Why don't we just take off our clothes?"  
  
He hissed in anger. "Just take off the damn clothes! Now!"  
  
"You don't have to be so pushy." She did take them off, slowly.unbearably slow, from the look on his face. You know you want it. Just wait a little bit longer. She dropped her blouse, leaving her naked from the waist up, save for her bra.  
  
***  
  
She looked so young, blushing in her simple white bra. He's dick was pressing so hard against his trousers, he knew that he could not last much longer. She started to unzip her skirt. "No," he said hoarsely. "Leave it on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me." He started to strip as fast as humanly possible. "Why don't you sit down, make yourself comfortable?" Her clothes, he noted, made a nice little nest on the cold, hard floor. After removing her bra she sat, legs crossed with hands folded in her lap, patiently waiting.  
  
***  
  
Hermione admired his toned chest as he nearly ripped off his shirt, but when his hands went to remove his pants, what had once seemed like a good plan to loose her virginity suddenly turned into a Really Bad Idea. She was sitting on the dungeon floor, half naked, waiting calmly for her mortal enemy to have sex with her. What am I doing? Granger, is this your idea of fun?   
  
She almost bolted right then and there, but the little voice in the back of her head, which was still shouting out 'Stay!' won over common sense. He joined her, completely nude and completely excited, drawing her into his arms.  
  
This time she let his hand travel up under her skirt. "Granger! No knickers?"  
  
"What did you *think* I gave you at dinner?" His mouth covered hers, dipping his tongue into the warm wetness, while his hand crept up somewhere else. She stiffened in his arms. Just roll over and die now, Granger. You're never going to feel this good again.   
  
***  
  
He couldn't take it any longer. "You have no idea how much I hate you," she hissed in a passion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For making me feel this good."  
  
Now. It had to be now. "I can fix that."  
  
She gasped as he pushed her onto her back. Panic overtook her eyes. "I changed my mind," she said uneasily. "Stop. Please."  
  
He had her pinned down tightly. "Too late."  
  
***  
  
He was not gentle. More like he had forgotten that he was drilling into an actual person. A person who was crying long before he was spent. He muffled his moans and grunts in her hair, then lay still on top of her shaking body before rolling away.  
  
"Was it good for you too?" He started laughing softly.  
  
She cried harder as she sat up, the horror of what had just happened sinking in. "Fuck you, Malfoy! Fuck you!"  
  
"You just did." He continued to laugh. "No, wait a minute. *I* fucked *you*. How could I have gotten that mixed up?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed, her voice echoing down the hall. "You just think you're so wonderful. Taking whatever you want, damn who you hurt in the process. Well, you're not going to hurt me again. I'm not going to let you."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, little girl." He got up and quickly got dressed. "I own you. I can have you whenever I want. Isn't that right?"  
  
Sore and cold and crying, she wasn't quite sure. "Please don't tell anyone about this," she said instead.  
  
He finished buttoning up his shirt. "Let anyone know I had sex with a Gryffindor Mudblood? Do you want me to loose my reputation?" He turned his back on her and began to walk away. "See you in class, Granger." 


	5. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope that we're all on the same page here when I say that this is a "very R rated fic." I hope this will be taken into account when you read this. ***That means descriptive (but not very) sex, violence, and harsh language.***  
  
VelvetBlood started it out as a humor/romance. Ain't happening. It's only going to get worse from here. Unhappiness, sex, and violence ahead. You have all been forewarned.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione spent a lot of time thinking over the following days.  
  
How could you think you were ready.he used you. He made you his toy, his doll, and you fell for it..No, I didn't. I wanted it, didn't I? Sure, I have no taste. No. He is pretty and all. You just have no common sense. That's what happens when you hang out with rule breakers like Harry and Ron.You knew it was going to hurt though. All the magazines tell you that. And a little blood is inevitable. It'll stop hurting the more you do it. Sure, he did make it worse, and it's not as though it's a tiny thing either. I wonder, is he considered above average? I'll have to ask him next.time.   
  
Oh shit.   
  
Such thinking continued for days as she spent as much time as possible in her room. Even during classes she would let her mind drift into such thoughts. "Hermione," Ron spoke to her after a distracting potions lesson. "Class is this way, remember?" She had been wandering off in the wrong direction.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she muttered vaguely.  
  
"What is going on in your head?" Harry asked.  
  
She spoke before thinking. "Mental torment?" Oops. "It's nothing," she said quickly, going from a walk to a near run.  
  
The two had to run to catch up to her. Harry spoke. "Um, Hermione-"  
  
"Mental torment is not 'nothing.' " Ron finished for him.  
  
"If you talk to us," Harry explained, "we might be able to help you with any sort of problem you might be having. We're your friends Hermione. Your best friends. We just want to fix whatever's wrong."  
  
Hermione stopped mid footstep. "You can't. You can't fix this! No one can."  
  
Ron frowned. "You know, you've been weird since the term started. What happened to you over the summer? The clothes, the hair. That muggle.thing. I think those cousins of yours were a bad influence on you."  
  
"I agree," a voice said from behind them. "Damn Americans!" All three turned to find Malfoy smirking at them, or, more pointedly, at Hermione.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Harry said coldly.  
  
"I'm just going to class," he said defensively. "Look, Weasley, I just said that I *agreed* with you. Turned her into a complete slut over the summer. She's probably got guys slipping her the meat every night." Hermione shook her head with fear in her eyes. 'No,' she mouthed pleadingly.  
  
Harry and Ron were paying her no mind, eyes on the enemy. "Take that back, Malfoy!" Harry said hotly.  
  
"Oh, come on. I know it's hard to accept. Mostly because she's not giving it to either of you."  
  
Ron pulled his wand first, Harry directly following him. "Ron, no!" Hermione cried. "All of you stop it!" She stepped between them. "Don't you two see? That's just what he wants you to do. Hurt him, and he'll run straight to Snape, and you'll be the ones in trouble."  
  
They lowered their wands as Malfoy grinned. "Wow, Granger, my slut." The inflection on the word 'my' was so light that only she noticed it. "You think you've got my number, don't you?"  
  
"I've certainly got something of yours."  
  
"Maybe you'll surprise me yet. See you later, baby. Eleven, right? After Ernie McMillan? I'm looking forward to it." He strutted away.  
  
"That asshole," Ron swore, with Harry's agreement. "You shoulda' let us take care of him, Hermione. I would have Avada Kedavra'd his arse half-way to China." He glanced to his right. "Sorry, Harry."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I can take care of myself, you know. I *am* an adult."  
  
"No, you only think you are."  
  
"Leave me alone, Ron."  
  
***  
  
Draco felt satisfied as he left them, only hoping that Granger had gotten his invitation, and if she did, if she would show. He would hate to have to track her down in the library for a second time and chance discovery, as exciting as that had been.  
  
He still hadn't taken full advantage of that fun little muggle device, and had full intentions of doing so before he let this.project drop. He knew the chances of it continuing were slim, playing without repercussions anyway. The girl would only take so mush shit before turning him in to someone, or worse, turning him into something. He very much doubted that she would be against transfiguration as revenge, and he still occasionally had nightmares of a white ferret.  
  
He was so looking forward to their possible meeting later that night that he found his mind wandering to images of her half-naked body as he attempted to do his homework. He simply could not concentrate on his report about vampires.  
  
He was torn out of his fantasy when Crabbe asked him a question. "Where does a Hemogoblin live?"  
  
"It's Hemo*globin.* And why are you such an idiot? You'd be better off paying someone smart to do your homework for you."  
  
"Geeze. You've been in a bad mood for two or three days. It's kind of annoying."  
  
"Annoying? Since when do you have the nerve to be annoyed?" Crabbe shrugged. "Get the fuck out of here, before I turn you into a frog."  
  
Crabbe heaved up his heavy frame and shuffled away, a dog with his tail between his legs. "I'll give you ten Galleons to do my paper," he said, turning back.  
  
"Go!" Draco threw his quill at the other boy.  
  
Pansy slipped into the empty seat. "Hey Crabbe.I'll do it for fifteen," she called after him. She then turned her attention back to Draco. "Hi. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He fished another quill out of his bag. "What do you need money for anyway?"  
  
"My parents cut my allowance, and I need a new vibrator," she said in an offhanded tone.  
  
"A new *what*?"  
  
"Oh! That's right, you're a guy. It's this great muggle device that-"  
  
He winced. "Never mind. Forget I asked." Not only did he not want a reminder of that certain term, but he suddenly remembered a curious device he had once found in his mother's underwear drawer when he was eight. "Why'd you get your allowance cut?"  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"Actually, no, I don't."  
  
"Draco, I'm a lesbian."  
  
He put down his quill. Rather, he dropped it. "You're a what? Since when?"  
  
"If you must know," she sighed, "I discovered it shortly after we broke up, summer after fourth year."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel real confident about my manly skills."  
  
She laughed. He scowled. "You were fine. A little rough maybe, though. It would have happened anyway, but with you as my first, I'm sure you helped it along."  
  
He thought for a minute. "So.does this mean you really would do Granger?"  
  
"Sure. If she weren't a Mudblood, anyway."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us."  
  
***  
  
While Hermione was trying to get ahead in Defense Against the Dark Arts homework that night she was assaulted by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"We demand answers," Parvati exclaimed, hitting the table with her fist.  
  
"That is," Lavender said more gently, "we are curious about this secret lover of yours that has put you in such a bad mood these last few days."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. If Harry and Ron weren't enough. "Okay. One question each, yes or no only. Got it?"  
  
"That's fair," Parvati agreed.  
  
"Me first!" the other girl exclaimed with excitement. "Is this person in Gryffindor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ravenclaw then?"  
  
"One question."  
  
Paravati was next. "Male or female?"  
  
Before Hermione answered the odd question, she glanced at Ron sitting at a nearby couch. He had been listening to the conversation the entire time. She spoke finally.  
  
"Female."  
  
Parvati, Lavender, and Ron all responded. "What?" 


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
That was probably a mistake, Hermione thought to herself, doing her rounds later that evening. Poor Ron. What a dirty trick to play on him. Damn, I'm good. Right after she had 'come out' Ron had bolted from his seat and up to his dorm room. She had explained to Parvati and Lavender the truth, and after some persuading, they believed her. Ron, she would let stew overnight. He deserved it.  
  
At the moment though, she had ten minutes to decide whether or not she should meet Draco at eleven, as he had so cleverly hinted. She could admit that at times he could be smart. That was one reason to be attracted to him-and she was-that and his great body. Two things comforted Hermione though. One, he wouldn't dare actually hurting her. He was a coward. She was a Gryffindor. Two, she was smarter than any other student in the school. Smart enough, anyway, to bring her wand with her the second time around.  
  
****  
  
Draco was annoyed with Pansy. He didn't care if she was a lesbian. He'd heard that lots of girls did it. He was annoyed that she had come to this discovery after they had dated. He was the only man she had ever slept with, and that was enough to make her join the other team. This gave him doubts of his 'manliness' that he had never questioned before.  
  
It was just after eleven, he realized, checking his watch. There was no Granger in sight. He knew she wasn't going to show. Why would she? More likely she was off getting to know Pansy more intimately. Wouldn't mind watching that, he thought absently.  
  
A few minutes later she appeared down the hall. "We need to talk," she said as they met up.  
  
He shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"Does it have to be here?"  
  
He looked around. Dark atmosphere, dank floors.it looked good to him. "Well.I guess I know a place." He took her around a corner, up a short flight of stairs, until they stopped at a door.  
  
"Snape's office!" Hermione exclaimed as he took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. "Hey, how'd you get a key?"  
  
"Skeleton Key. Stole it from Filch."  
  
They entered. Snape's office was spotless. Rigidly clean even. Draco threw himself into Snape's chair and put his feet on the desk. "Come sit on professor's lap," he joked, patting his leg. "If you do, I'll give you an A."  
  
Hermione let slip a small smile, and Draco surprised himself by being pleased. She ignored his lap, but sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
****  
  
You stupid, stupid girl, she lectured herself. You're getting into so much trouble right now, and then you're going to get into more. Break this off. Now!   
  
"Look Malfoy. If you *ever* attempt a repeat of the other night, I swear I will gut you, and make a necklace out of your entrails." If he could get any paler, she noticed, he would have.  
  
"Just don't gay on me, okay? I'm not going through *that* any more."  
  
Turn gay? Hermione started to giggle, then laugh, uncontrollably. She was grateful that she was sitting down, because falling backwards on Snape's desk, scattering papers, was bad enough.  
  
"If you would hold still," he frowned, "I would take advantage of you." This only made her laugh harder.  
  
When she regained a hold of herself, she found him looking down at her. Very annoyed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Inside joke. You wouldn't get it." She pushed herself into a sitting position again. "Why ever would you think I was gay? Rumors don't spread that fast!"  
  
"If you must know, the first girl I ever slept with decided she was a lesbian."  
  
"Pansy? I would have never guessed. Well, I'm sure you helped her along."  
  
He scowled. "This isn't what you were going to talk about."  
  
"No." She sighed. "If only you could be as civil as you are now all the time. Then there would be no problem."  
  
"Oh, sorry. What are you getting at, you stupid little cunt? That better?"  
  
"You really hurt me."  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"That's why we can't do this anymore. Not that I'm looking for anything more than a-than a quick fuck every once and a while."  
  
"I'm glad we're on the same page."  
  
"But you're abusive. I can't let my mind-or my body-take the damage you cause me. I don't like it, and besides, it's not healthy. That's it."  
  
****  
  
Draco stood up straight. "Well, if that's how you really feel.I guess I can respect your wishes." He spoke the lie as he inched over to the door. Reaching the doorknob, he took the key and locked it. "Or, we could just forget the whole thing." He started to undo his pants. "I've wanted your mouth on my dick ever since you got that thing in your tongue. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"I think my patience with you is wearing thin." She jumped off the desk. "No more after this, right?"  
  
He couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger, bitch extraordinaire, agreeing so easily? It had to be a trick, but as she knelt before him, he forgot caution. Forgot everything. Whoever came up with that muggle device was a fuckin' genius. He rested his hands on her head and closed his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Hermione kind of wanted to see what it was like, and it wasn't too bad. The sounds it was making Malfoy produce were some of the most interesting she had ever heard. But she had more important things on her mind.  
  
She glanced up at Malfoy. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He was paying no attention to her, so she slipped her wand out of her pocket. She took a break to do a little hand work while she pointed and whispered a spell under her breath that he didn't notice, and probably wouldn't until morning.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Malfoy awoke still feeling very satisfied. He made his way to the bathroom. Standing at the toilet, he noticed that something was most certainly wrong. He glanced at the mirror only to look down, at what was shrinking at an increasingly more alarming rate.  
  
"Fuck me!" 


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Draco had locked himself into the Prefect's bathroom with his wand and a spell book. She had used a slow-acting shrinking charm, which had been active all night and had taken off a good four inches of his manhood while he was sleeping, and he hadn't even noticed!  
  
The only thing he had done was manage to stop it from shrinking even smaller, by removing the spell. Unfortunately removing it did not reverse the effect it had had on him. He was still forced with the challenge of growing back those precious inches without turning in into something.strange. An engorgement charm, perhaps, but he feared the possibility of mutation or disproportion, or, not being able to stop the charm.  
  
"That bitch," he repeated over and over again. "Stupid little bitch." But that was just the problem. She wasn't stupid. She was smarter than he was. He had been dumb enough to let down his guard, to let lust take over him-so that he didn't even notice what she was doing. He was the idiot. It was his own fault.  
  
The worst part was, he was never going to be able to loose himself in perfect lust again, because she would never let him take advantage of her a second time.  
  
****  
  
"Hi, guys," Hermione smiled at her friends as she met them to go to breakfast.  
  
"Uh, hi," Ron muttered.  
  
"You could have told us, you know," Harry said. Of course Ron would have told him about her. "It's not as though we would abandon you just because you made a different-but not bad-lifestyle choice. You know we will support you in whatever you do. Isn't that right, Ron."  
  
He had to nudge his friend to get an answer. "Right. Sure. Okay."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, Harry, I'm glad you're being so mature about this. Ron? Why aren't you being as supportive than Harry? Aren't I your friend?"  
  
"I-uh-that is, it's just.um." he trailed off, unable to speak.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron. I lied. I'm not a lesbian. You were eavesdropping. I had to teach you a lesson."  
  
Harry let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, thank you," he muttered. Hermione shot him an evil look. "Sorry."  
  
She looked at Ron then. "Well?"  
  
Ron had slowly been growing as red as his hair since she let the truth drop. "That's really fucked up, Hermione. You have serious issues."  
  
"*I* have issues? Let's just hold on here. You're the one with the issues! You, my friend, are a jealous, overprotective little shit. What's wrong with you? You've never once wanted me. Why is it that no one else can have me either?"  
  
"Who says I don't want you?"  
  
"You! By never ever saying anything to me. Well, you're too late now!" She stalked away angrily.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, Draco!" There was a furious knocking on the bathroom door. The voice belonged to Pansy.  
  
"What?" he shouted back in stressed tones.  
  
"First off, you missed breakfast. Second off, other people want to use the bathroom too! What's wrong?"  
  
"Promise not to tell anybody?" he asked her through the door.  
  
"Tell anybody what?"  
  
"Promise first!"  
  
"Okay, I promise!"  
  
He let her into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. "Okay," he said, dropping his pajama bottoms for her.  
  
"I don't need to see-hey! Now, forgive me, but wasn't it a lot.bigger. when we were dating? I distinctly remember big, I'm sure of it."  
  
He pulled his pants back up and proceeded to tell her the entire story, finishing with his morning discovery a few hours beforehand.  
  
"*You've* been boning Granger? I'm impressed. A little bit shocked, but impressed. You're the *last* person I ever expected to get into her pants."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"And she did that to you, huh?" She pointed. "Not that I blame her. I probably would have done worse to my rapist."  
  
Rapist? What the... "Hey, she wanted it. She asked for it."  
  
"She must not have wanted it too badly. And from what you told me, she let you know it. You are so sick, Draco. Just because you were having fun doesn't mean that she was. Sex hurts the first few times, and you like things way too rough. Like I said, I'm surprised she didn't do worse."  
  
"But-this is Hermione Granger. What does it matter what I do with her?"  
  
Pansy shook her head. "Your prejudices run too deep, Draco. She's a person, not a toy. The same goes for any other woman. Witch, Mudblood, Muggle. It doesn't matter. You need to learn some respect or you will never have a real, stable relationship. Got that?" She stepped away from him and opened the door. "Oh," she said, turning back. "You might want to have Madame Pomfrey take a look at that."  
  
****  
  
After dinner Parvati stopped Hermione in the hall. "Can I talk to you? In private?" Hermione was puzzled, but agreed to let the other girl lead her to an empty classroom.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked Parvati.  
  
The other girl took a step towards her and leaned in, kissing her square on the lips. Eyes wide with shock, Hermione quickly stepped back. "Um, what was that?"  
  
Parvati looked at her in complete horror. "I am *so* sorry! I thought for sure that you were. I hoped you actually were telling the truth last night." She grew increasingly more upset as she spoke. ".and I guess I convinced myself that you were and you do spend all your time with guys and you don't date and I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't cry," Hermione fretted. "It's okay, I understand."  
  
Tears had begun to flow freely from Parvati's eyes. "That's just it. You can't possibly understand. No one can. I have all of these thoughts and feelings. I feel that it's wrong, then it's right, then I feel all alone because I am alone. I can't even explain it to my sister. And I'm so lonely, and I thought against all hope, and I was wrong, and now I'm even more miserable. It's easy for me to get boyfriends. Guys throw themselves at me all the time. But a *girlfriend* is something else. Something.unattainable."  
  
What a spot to be put in. "If it helps any, I am flattered. It's nice to know that people care about me. So few do. What you said, it does means a lot." She smiled encouragingly at the other girl, who had dried her eyes. She finally smiled thinly.  
  
Hermione brightened as she remembered what Draco had told her. If I can be with an evil person, so can she, right? And it's not as though Pansy is evil. She's just in Slytherin, after all. Her father isn't even a Death Eater.   
  
"Parvati? There is someone I know who may be interested." 


	8. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Weeks passed and Hermione relaxed her guard. She avoided Malfoy at all costs, and he did the same to her. She began to believe that the events during the first few weeks of the term were nothing more than a dream, a reoccurring dream that still woke her up occasionally in the middle of the night. Life went on.  
  
"You've been awful quiet lately, Hermione," Harry observed the night before Halloween. The three were sharing the couch in a very crowded and loud common room.  
  
"Problems with your mysterious lover?" Ron asked her snidely.  
  
She stared at the common room fire. "He wasn't a lover," she said shortly. There has to be love involved for that.   
  
"Well, it's good to know that he is, in fact, a 'he.' We wouldn't want you to go running off with Parvati or Pansy, now would we?"  
  
She stood up. "Fuck you." Hermione stalked off, leaving the common room. Having nowhere else to go, she went to the library, knowing it would be empty. It was. Madame Pince looked up briefly at her, and then went back to the book she was reading behind her desk. Hermione grabbed a random book off a shelf and sat down to sulk.  
  
Stupid, stupid Ron. He's such an asshole. She opened the book to find it was a first year potions text. She slammed it shut, frustrated, and put her head in her arms. He's the only one who ever wanted me, she thought, letting the tears fall. And I was a toy. A doll. Nothing but fuck and go.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up at her name. "Oh. Hi Neville." He stood across from the table looking very pale and unsure of himself.  
  
"Ron is a jerk."  
  
"I know." She wiped the tears off her face. "I'm okay. I'm not crying because of him."  
  
"Whoever you're crying about, he's not worth it." She smiled a little. "I-I wanted to ask you.will you go out with me tomorrow?" He wrung his hands. "I know I'm not as smart as you, and you're so pretty, but I've wanted to ask you since forever ago-I mean, like last year, and I was hoping."  
  
"Yes. I'll go out with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
*****  
  
Draco had taken to skulking around in the dungeons, thinking about Her. He thought about her face, her hair, her smile. He thought about the wonderful feelings that muggle device produced.  
  
He also thought about what Pansy had said to him, about rape. He didn't think it was.was it? Isn't that what Mudblood girls were for? At least, that was what he used to think they were for. Somehow, he wanted to actually talk to her. Maybe kiss her the way he kissed his mother.  
  
If such a thing were ever possible. He doubted it. The little spell she had put on him humbled him, and, even after he had finally restored his manhood to its proper glory, made him meek around her. He behaved; only sneaking glances when he was sure she wasn't looking. He didn't dare go near her. She didn't want him near her anyway.  
  
He wanted to be so close to her. Draco had realized something. He was lonely.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was glad to have an excuse to not wear her school uniform to Hogsmeade. She was getting tired of it, and was more than ready for normal clothes. She put on black pants and a dark green long-sleeved shirt that dipped low in the front, revealing cleavage instead of leg for a change. When she pulled the shirt over her head her hand grazed the skin where Malfoy's 'Dark Mark' had been. It had faded away long before, but she could still feel his touch.  
  
Driving all thoughts of him from her mind she hurried down the stairs to Harry, and Ron (who had apologized). They were only hanging out a short while before she met Neville for lunch.  
  
Neville? What had possessed her to agree on a date with him? She pondered this while Harry and Ron talked eagerly about the trip during the short carriage ride. He's a very sweet boy. Yes. Smart and talented? Not so much. Okay. So you were just flattered that he asked you at all. That's okay too. So he's not your dream man. Who is? If you're looking for tall, dark, and handsome, you aren't going to find it. The only guy you know that comes anywhere near that description is Harry! She giggled at the thought.  
  
"What's funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." She went back to her own thoughts. Tall, fair, and handsome, on the other hand, you can do. But he's playing the sexy villain that the heroine must overcome. And Neville.Neville is the unfortunate clown. It was wrong to agree to go out with him. Too late now though, I suppose. I'll have to break it to him gently.   
  
"I can't hang out with you guys today. I have a date."  
  
Ron frowned. "With your mysterious lover?"  
  
"No. With Neville."  
  
Harry laughed. "Neville? Why?"  
  
"He's a nice guy," Hermione said in defense.  
  
"Well sure, we all like Neville," Ron said. "But he's not really your type, now, is he? What will you talk about?"  
  
"Stuff. He asked me, he was sweet. No one has been like that towards me in a long time. I caved." And what she was saying was true. "Nothing's going to come of it."  
  
*****  
  
Draco had lost Crabbe and Goyle in the crowds at Honeydukes. The idea of getting excited over candy was child's play, but the fat lumps still went nuts in the store. Instead he took himself over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
Inside, he noticed Potter and Weasley sitting alone, and without Hermione. Draco marched over to them, eager to make some trouble off of school grounds. But instead of an insult on Weasley's family.  
  
"So where's your little friend?"  
  
"Hermione? What do you care?" Potter scowled at him.  
  
"It's just that it's so rare to find the three of you separated. It's not as much fun to only torture two of you."  
  
Weasley was not in a good mood. "She's on a *date.* Over there, with Neville. And apparently half the school as well."  
  
"Really?" Draco looked in the direction in which Weasley had pointed. Hermione was indeed with Neville Longbottom, chatting happily. A hint of jealousy crept into his brain.  
  
"Neville and who knows who else," Weasley continued, more to himself than anyone else. "She's probably screwing some Slytherin or something." Draco's attention shot back to the other boy. "No.one would hope she has at least a sliver of taste."  
  
Draco left the Gryffindors on their own, and started to approach Hermione.  
  
****  
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom," Hermione said, red in the face, after having droned on about the dangers of animagi transformation for almost an hour. Neville, she noticed, was half asleep.  
  
"Okay. Have fun, er, that is."  
  
"I'll be right back." She smiled thinly. This is not going well, this is not going well, this is-- "Oh!" She had bumped directly into Malfoy in her quest for escape. My what beautiful eyes you have. she thought vaguely as she failed to avoid eye contact. "Hello."  
  
"On a date, are we?"  
  
"Yes. And having a wonderful time."  
  
"You'd never go on a date with me." Pitiful tones of jealousy rang in his voice.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. Unlike you, Neville has a soul."  
  
"Tarnished though it is, I have a soul."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
Hermione attempted to walk away, but the room was too crowded. He caught her by the wrist anyway. "I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"  
  
He looked at his feet. "For what I did-to you. It won't happen again."  
  
She could hardly believe her ears. Finally, common sense found her mind again. "Is this just a cheap ploy to get into my pants?"  
  
He paused before answering. "Only if it works."  
  
She looked back at Neville through the crowd. He had spilled his mug of butter beer and was attempting to mop up the puddle dripping from the table into his lap. Hermione looked back at Malfoy. "Meet me in front of the Shrieking Shack in half an hour." 


	9. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Remember children *very R rated.* For those who were wondering, these next chapters took so long because A) Writers block B) my cat died and C) my bf lost his job. Luckily, writers block broke, my other cat had kittens, and the bf has a new (but not as good) job. Look forward to more chapters in the following few weeks as I decide how to wrap up the story.  
  
BTW, this chapter is also kinda' short. 14 and 15 were written as one, but ended up being too long.  
  
******  
  
Hermione made her way back to the table where Neville was struggling with his drink. She cleaned it up with a flick of her wand. "Let me get that for you."  
  
Neville slumped in his seat, red-faced and embarrassed. "This isn't going well, is it?" Neville asked. He continued before she could answer. "I am so stupid. I should have never asked you out. You're way too good for me. It's just not right, you and I. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm *not* too good for you, Neville. If anything, you're too good for me. Thank you for asking me out. Someday you're going to make someone very happy. I just don't think it's me."  
  
He smiled a little. "Thanks, Hermione. You're a good friend."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay? And, by the way, Ginny Weasley finally got over her crush on Harry. Bye." She made her exit, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Ducking out of Harry and Ron's sight, Must those two spy on me? and out of the pub. Well, now that *that* disaster has been averted, on to the next. She didn't know what was going to happen when she met up with Malfoy. She didn't really care.  
  
*****  
  
Draco had never been more surprised than when Hermione suggested the meeting. He got to the Shrieking Shack ten minutes early, and waited impatiently for Hermione to arrive. Though the haunted house was the last place he wanted to hang out on a Halloween afternoon, he was not going to argue. The area was completely devoid of students, and no one would see them.  
  
Hermione eventually found her way to the gate of the house. The wind blew her hair and cloak. She looked truly stunning, making him forget what she was. "Hi," she greeted him, almost shyly. "C'mon. Lets go inside, out of this wind."  
  
"Inside? Inside the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
She laughed. "First, it's not haunted. I've been in there. Second, since when are we afraid of ghosts?"  
  
"Good point," he said as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the yard. They entered through a broken window and made there way upstairs on rotted steps, to a bedroom that still boasted moldy old furniture, including a bed.  
  
"This is better than the dungeon floor, isn't it?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco smiled. "Not much."  
  
"Shut up." She pushed him onto the bed, then lay down beside him. "So what happens now? Are you going to stop being a dick? I'd hate to have to shrink yours again."  
  
Draco sat up and straddled her waist. "Let's just play this by ear." He leaned down to kiss her. She met his kiss with newly developed ferocity. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was strong.  
  
The two rolled around on the bed, kissing, nibbling, and sucking. Two pairs of hands were roaming over hot bodies and clothes began to disappear. This is so right, Draco thought as she gently bit down on his earlobe. He moved, kissing her throat, moving down to a perfect bare breast. "Shall I place my mark on you?" he asked against her skin.  
  
"No," she mumbled. She smiled and licked his collarbone. "I'm going to put mine on you." She was inexperienced, but he soon had a mark of his own, claiming him as hers. "But it's not a dark mark. You may be like that. I'm not."  
  
Draco had been worked into a frenzy, and had almost missed the comment, but not completely. "Maybe I'm not like that any more." Proving it, he kissed her. "Spread your legs," he whispered.  
  
"Not yet. I'm not ready."  
  
He eased her thighs apart. "Not that. That comes later, when you're ready." He kissed her stomach, the insides of her thighs. "You're going to enjoy this."  
  
When they did have sex, Draco let her make the fist move, and frustrating as it was, he moved slowly, giving her all of the control she needed. She sighed when they were done, resting her head on his chest. "Can we do that again?"  
  
****  
  
Several hours later Hermione woke from an exhausted sleep. Looking around, noticing the lack of light, she swore. "Shit!" Her voice roused Malfoy.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Wake up you idiot! We're supposed to be at school!" She checked her watch. "The feast starts in ten minutes!" She had already started pulling on her clothes, and Malfoy followed suit.  
  
"Damn. So now what? We can't apparate-"  
  
"You've read 'Hogwarts: A History'?"  
  
" 'Know thy enemy, Know thy battlefield.' Old family saying."  
  
"Figures. Luckily, I know another way into the castle without getting caught."  
  
"Good. Let's move out." As they were moving on foot, it still took some time to return to the castle. Fortunately the proprietor of the sweet shop was fast asleep, recovering from the barrage of students earlier in the day.  
  
By the time they exited out the other side of the secret passage, they were out of breath and half an hour late for the feast. "Okay," Hermione breathed heavily. "You go down to the feast. I don't care what kind of story you make up, but make it good, and don't mention me. I'll follow in a few minutes. Hopefully no one will put two and two together." She rushed off to Gryffindor tower without kissing him goodbye.  
  
She quickly changed clothing and brushed her hair, calming down in the process. You just had sex! Twice! And this time you liked it! She joined the feast a few minutes later, slipping into a seat between Harry and Parvati. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked accusingly around a chicken leg.  
  
"I rode back with Parvati and Pansy." She looked at the girl at her elbow with pleading eyes.  
  
She caught on immediately and followed the act. "That's right."  
  
Harry frowned at the girl. "Then why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"You never asked." She shrugged.  
  
Ron was far from convinced. "That doesn't explain why you were forty-five minutes late."  
  
"That's the embarrassing part," she lied as she filled her plate. "I tripped in the mud and fell on my ass."  
  
"She was a complete mess." Parvati stated, getting into her role. "She just needed to clean up before the feast." They bought the story and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Parvati whispered something in her ear though. "You're glowing." The two both giggled.  
  
In bed that night she let her mind wander, thoughts again returning to Malfoy. Now you've done it, Granger. Sleeping with the enemy. Literally sleeping! You can't let your guard down just because he apologized. You still can't trust him. 


	10. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Two nights later they 'ran into each other' on their rounds, meeting up at the library. They made use of one of the worktables, again using their clothes as bedding. "We have to find someplace more comfortable," Hermione said afterwards, sitting naked with her legs crossed. "I banged my head on the table. Twice."  
  
"Maybe we can get the teacher's lounge unlocked tomorrow night. They have a sofa."  
  
"Good idea." The two sat in relative quiet for a few moments. Draco reached over and stroked her hair.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Why are you being nice?"  
  
How do I answer this one? "Lust, boredom, bugger all, I don't know. Pansy chewed me out for treating you badly. Maybe I had to prove some things to her."  
  
"Then you didn't mean it? When you apologized."  
  
"I'm just trying to make an effort to behave myself. After all, I am getting sex out of the deal."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
  
Saying these things to her, he realized that while they were true, there were other factors involved, which he did not care to admit. He respected her for fighting back. Hermione was the only girl that had ever done that. She had strength that he would never possess. She was smart too, something he was not accustomed to in his friends. If they could ever put aside their differences long enough, they would have great conversations.  
  
Yes, Draco was having thoughts that he didn't like. His father surely would hate them, if he knew. Certainly she was not suitable for marriage, and even worse was the idea of half-breed Mudblood Gryffindor children. No, that would not do. Maybe, just maybe, he could keep her as a mistress after graduation.  
  
Tucked off to the side, in a little flat near Malfoy Manor. His father owned several such flats, but at least the women and girls he kept were pure blood. His father made sure of that. But as long as no one knew, it wouldn't be such a bad thing..  
  
Yes. He could keep her. Would keep her. He would find a way, no matter what it cost. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her to love him. And she would be his. Not just the fun little muggle device, not only a tight cunt; the whole girl. His. Forever  
  
*****  
  
Hermione spent the following days and weeks in relative happiness. Venting sexual frustration had been good for her. She managed not to fight with Ron, and was able to pay less attention to her schoolwork, instead of forcing attention on it. She had even begun to flirt lightly with Dean.  
  
One Saturday evening she was studying up on Herbology in the dorm room, only to be interrupted by Parvati bursting into the room. "There you are! I've been trying to track you down since after dinner. I tried to catch you, but Pansy distracted me and it never happened." Hermione nodded. The two girls were getting along well together, and she was glad of it. Parvati occasionally shared tidbits of the relationship. She and Hermione had grown closer as friends after the mistaken kiss, and Hermione was glad of it.  
  
"So, what's up?" Hermione closed her book and sat up from her reclined position on her bed.  
  
"Earlier today, I had to make an emergency trip to Moaning Myrtle's toilet."  
  
"She whine at you while you were trying to pee? I hate it when that happens."  
  
"Well, yes, she did do that, but she also shared an interesting piece of information that she overheard a while back. Apparently she had been itching to tell someone, but no one would come into the room. She told me that she had heard you talking to yourself. About Draco Malfoy."  
  
Oh shit. "So. Doesn't mean anything. Talking about him how?"  
  
"So, it got me thinking, and I talked to Pansy-she's friends with him-who confirmed my suspicions."  
  
"So, how are you and Pansy?"  
  
"Fine, we-don't change the subject. Draco Malfoy. You're fucking Draco Malfoy. Are you insane?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't care that he's inherently evil?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you're still going out with him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you doing with him?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Good."  
  
Parvati sat down next to her friend. "Why don't we talk about this? Using more than one word sentences. Pansy said that.she said that he raped you. Did he?"  
  
Hermione sighed. You're not going to get out of this, Granger. Take it like a woman. "Yes. No. Yes. It's complicated." She explained what had happened, how she had changed her mind at the last minute.  
  
"That doesn't mean a thing. He should have stopped."  
  
"I know. Look, it's a complex thing. I know what I'm doing now, though. He's gotten better, for some reason. I'm not being forced into anything."  
  
"Are you sure? It's just so dangerous. And a relationship with."  
  
"It's not a relationship. Just sex, no emotions. Meaningless, really good sex.."  
  
"Hope you're using protection." She was using a scolding tone.  
  
"Who are you talking to? I've got those spells covered."  
  
"I know. It's just that-that you used to be so, well, sweet and naïve. What happened to you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "We've all got to grow up sometime."  
  
"But why Malfoy?"  
  
"Hey, you're dating a Slytherin too."  
  
"Pansy's a little bitchy, yes, and she does have a superiority complex, but she's not an evil, muggle hating, Death Eater in training."  
  
Hermione winced. "I try not to think about it. Parvati, you will keep quiet about this. Don't tell anyone, and I mean it. Bad things could happen if this got out. Not that I mind ruining Malfoy's reputation, but I do have my own to worry about as well."  
  
"Not to mention what your Ron would do."  
  
"Ha! *My* Ron? What an idea. He's not my anything."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Parvati grinned suddenly. "Well, I've got a little midnight meeting to get to, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Me too. Uh, don't got to the teacher's lounge, okay?"  
  
They both got up together and started down the stairs. "Just as long as you don't go near the broom closet by the Great Hall. And Hermione? If you ever want to talk, I'm here. Okay?"  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Draco sat together on the couch in the teacher's lounge. Her fingers were lazily fondling him. "You keep that up, and I may have to attack you again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Filthy mudblood slut, you mean?"  
  
There was a stabbing in there somewhere. His heart? He focused his eyes on her. "Where did that come from? I thought we were good now."  
  
"I just wonder sometimes."  
  
"There are exceptions to every rule," he said finally. "You're a talented witch, I'll give you that. It's unfortunate that your parents happen to be.well, not."  
  
She had stopped her attentions and was getting up. "This is bad, you know that? We can't do this any more." She picked up her robes and most her clothes. Her underwear was nowhere to be found. Quickly, Hermione dressed anyway.  
  
"Why not?" He stood up, angry. "Why can't we do this? What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"No I'm not." Shit shit shit. Shit. Lie your arse off Malfoy, or you'll never see this girl again. Think, damn you! "It's not my fault, who my father is. I was raised this way. There's nothing I can do. I have to do wh-what," he faked a stutter. "What he wants me to do. You know how my father plays people. And if I'm not like him, you don't know. You can never know."  
  
It was all a lie. A beautiful, perfect lie. Of course he was afraid of his father. No man in his right mind wouldn't be. But he had always known he would follow in his footsteps. Hermione Granger was simply a slight setback.  
  
She bought it. "Oh. I see." She sat back down. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
They talked long into the night, Draco telling tales of his father and he as a boy, leaving out the good parts, exaggerating the worst. He had her now. She was his, mind and body. He was sure of it. Dead sure. 


	11. Chapter 17

A/N: It's almost over. Wait for the epilogue, to be posted soon.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
In late November a large package arrived for Hermione during breakfast. She opened the letter on top, getting more excited with every word she read. Parvati snatched it up from her, while Harry and Ron looked on in great curiosity.  
  
Hermione watched her face as she read, showing the other girl was half amused, half scared. "Hermione, you little whore," she said finally, softly, though Harry and Ron heard her anyway.  
  
"Shhh," Hermione hissed. "Not here."  
  
"Then let's go upstairs."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two got up, leaving their food half-eaten. "Hey, wait!" Ron called after them. "Whatever's going on, I want to know!" The girls ignored him.  
  
As soon as they were far away from the Great Hall they began to talk. "You sent out for *muggle* lingerie?"  
  
"He'll have never seen it before. He'll love it! All I've ever worn was plain cotton, maybe simple silk. Nothing fancy, because it doesn't exist in the wizarding world, and my mom always came with me to buy that stuff besides. And black leather."  
  
"Leather? Mercy, what have you got in that box?"  
  
"Just thought that we could make use of that dungeon properly. You know those chains Filch always brags about?"  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Ah, don't worry. We always take turns. He enjoys receiving pain as much as he does inflicting it."  
  
She smiled to show she was joking, but Parvati looked at her seriously. "You never say his name anymore. It's never 'Malfoy.' Just 'him' and 'he.' What's going on?"  
  
Hermione spoke slowly. "He's.different. Not Malfoy anymore. Oh, the things he tells me. He's been through so much. He's different than anybody ever thought."  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
"He's not Malfoy. But not Draco either." She worded her reply carefully. "No. No, I'm not. Dump a truth potion down my throat, I am not." Her voice rung clear, and Parvati, she could see, believed her.  
  
Almost. Parvati frowned. "Not yet, anyway."  
  
"No. But I am worried that he's getting too attached to me."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was nearly his. He could feel it. Soon, he knew she would belong to him. He had been plotting for weeks, convincing her that he was but trapped in his father's cruel world, wanting and waiting to escape. It could not be further from the truth. Though he was a coward, and did not particularly care for the danger of being a Death Eater, he would do it, because that was what he had been born to do. His entire life was for the Malfoy name.  
  
Hermione Granger would be a tarnish on that name, but one he could bear, if kept hidden. How had he grown to love her? He did not know. A moth in the dark attracted to the light. The perfect compliment of polar opposites. He had no desire to be good, but needed that goodness around him, and she was it. She was the sun, and he was the blackness of space to envelop her.  
  
She greeted him deep in the stacks in the library, where he had conjured up thick blankets and pillows for them to rest on. "Hello," she said softly. She was wearing her school robe, buttoned top to bottom.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"I, um, got you a present, but I'm sort of wearing it. Perhaps you could unwrap it?" She kneeled in front of him and undid her first button, waiting for Draco to do the rest. He looked at her hungrily-as he always looked at her-and began to unbutton. He was delighted with what he found.  
  
"What those Muggles will come up with next," he muttered. She was wearing a bustier made of black leather, the cups cut so low that the pinks of her nipples could be seen over the top. Paired with it was G-string underwear, also in black leather, only it had a zipper down the front. Black stockings were held up with garters attached to the bustier.  
  
"Do you like it then?" she asked.  
  
"Love it. You look beautiful enough to ravage."  
  
She giggled. "That is the idea." They kissed, hard and demanding. He pushed her roughly down on the pillows, and she did not object. She liked it rough, now that she thought she was in charge. She didn't know that she wasn't anymore.  
  
He took his time exploring this new outfit. It was tight against her skin, which he liked. He let his lips travel across the tops of the cups. Her breasts rested so perfectly in them, he did not wish to ever see her in anything else. He told her so.  
  
She smiled. "You don't even want me to take it off?" Her arms reached around her back to undo the hooks. He smacked her arms away and pinned them down on the pillows. "I'll take that as a no." He looked at her with burning eyes. "You don't even need to take the underwear off." She freed one of her hands and undid the zipper.  
  
She hissed as his fingers traced the edges of the zipper. He stopped to undress, leaving her squirming with need. He gave in, teasing her with a finger, while unbuttoning his shirt with the other hand.  
  
He started to undo his pants, as his erection was already straining against them. She licked her lips, the beautiful little ball of silver peaking out from between them. He reached a hand out to stroke her cheek.  
  
*****  
  
"Stop!" Both looked up in confusion. Harry and Ron were standing in front of them. Harry, Hermione saw, was holding the silvery invisibility cloak. He held a horrified look on his face, but Ron.Ron's face was screwed up into disgust and hatred.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy snarled at them.  
  
"You followed me!" Hermione accused at the same time.  
  
"And now a wish I hadn't," Ron spat. "What is this, Hermione?"  
  
"We were worried," Harry tried to explain in calm tones. "Parvati was worried, and said, said that we should follow you. She was breaking your confidence. We knew you were in trouble."  
  
She stood up angrily. "Do I look like I'm in trouble?"  
  
Ron was furious. "If you would look in a mirror, you might agree with us. You *did* turn into a slut. Who else have you been shagging? Or don't you keep track? Are they all in Slytherin? Are they all filthy, bigoted fucks like Malfoy?"  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Hermione was shaking.  
  
Malfoy, who had been silent, moved in to defend himself. "Hermione simply has good taste. She knows class when she sees it. I noticed she never ran to you, Weasley. Didn't want the embarrassment of your family, I figure."  
  
"What do you want with her?" For once, Ron ignored the attack on his family. "Did you put a spell on her? Why her?"  
  
*****  
  
Draco was furious. "What do you care? How do you treat her? Throw her to the side when there's something more important on your mind. Quidditch, or a game of chess even? Why do you care what she does?"  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"Answer mine."  
  
They were staring down, hot white and red flames. Cool Potter was the moderator, and Hermione standing aside helpless. They both shouted at the same time. "Because I love her!"  
  
They shocked each other and stood silent. Draco turned to Hermione. She didn't look like she belonged in the clothes anymore. She stood in the corner, tears slowly moving down her cheeks. His eyes burned into her, pleading for her to come with him.  
  
Potter intervened. "Hermione?" he asked gently. "Do you love him?"  
  
Her eyes were wide when she looked at Draco. "I don't love you," she whispered. "It was just sex." He realized that she had probably been saying these words to herself for months.  
  
"No," Draco said in a guttural tone. "It was more."  
  
She shook her head slowly. "Just sex," she said again, crying harder. "Just sex."  
  
Draco looked at her with furious eyes. "I see. Well. Have it your way, Granger. You can keep your Weasley and your Potter. Have a bloody threesome and be happy." He took up his shirt and stalked away. Anger filled him so completely, he could not even feel the stones of the castle floor as he walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Harry covered the crying and broken Hermione with the invisibility cloak. She looked odd, a floating, crying head. "Take Hermione back to the tower, Ron. I'll clean up here."  
  
Ron glared at them both. "I'm not touching her. I don't want to be anywhere near that dirty slut."  
  
Harry gave him a harsh look. "Fine. You stay behind." He lead Hermione away. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Hermione spent a whole weekend in bed. She couldn't wait for Christmas to come so she could go home for a few precious weeks and forget all that had happened. Ron refused to go near her-wouldn't even sit near her at the dinner table. Harry, of course, was torn between two friends and had to split his time between the two of them.  
  
As she wasn't speaking to Parvati either (no matter how many times the other girl apologized), she had taken to spending a lot of time with Ginny Weasley, who traded between bad mouthing her brother and Malfoy. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that it didn't help.  
  
As for Malfoy, he refused to look at her in the halls, didn't speak to her, not even to insult or abuse her. She felt so empty and alone. She didn't love him, but there had been more than 'just sex' like she had told herself. They had.been friends, even if only for a little while. That was what she was really going to miss.  
  
He had started the year wanting to possess her, to keep her as his. She was frightened at how close he had gotten to actually doing so.  
  
On the train home she sat alone with her schoolbooks. There was no one else. She and Malfoy had made plans for a private box for the whole train ride back to King's Cross, but now he was off with his Slytherin friends, probably telling horrible stories about her. The second term would most likely be unbearable.  
  
Alone, she cried.  
  
****  
  
Draco was silent on the way home. The initiation ceremony was to take place on New Years. He, Crabbe, and Goyle would be joining the Death Eater ranks. Nothing pleased him more than to know that he would be fighting in the army against Mudbloods and Muggles. His father had high hopes for him, hoping he would lead the next generation of Death Eaters, and he probably would.  
  
She had made him strong. His hate for her, for others like her, had placed a power in his black heart that he would use to his full advantage. It would be easy to torture Muggle women. All he would have to do was put Hermione Granger's face over theirs.  
  
And eventually, eventually she would get hers as well. It would be a slow, painful torture that he would enjoy immensely. He would make her pay for what she had done to him. He would not admit that she had broken his heart, but she would know.  
  
Draco hadn't quite decided what he would do to her yet. Maybe he would just keep her forever, just as planned. Granted, she wouldn't be nearly as comfortable as originally planned.  
  
The memory of her tight little cunt around him was still fresh in his mind. He still hadn't had enough of her. He didn't think he ever would ever get over her, and why did he have to? He could keep her against her will for forever.  
  
Yes. That would make him happy. 


End file.
